


Strangers

by Girlsnotgrey26



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsnotgrey26/pseuds/Girlsnotgrey26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father has always been an unknown concept to him, just a ghost. The word Father didn't mean anything to him, nor the affection that should come with that word.<br/>But he was curious, maybe even eager to meet him. He didn't expected a ghost could become so real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Strangers_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

Since he was young he has been haunted with the same problem, how will he treat Haytham Kenway when he meets him? , he has been told that he must show respect because he is his father, but that has always been an unknown concept. The word _Father_ didn´t really mean anything to him, nor the affection that should come with that word. Ha had seen kids with their parents, he knows the role that a father must fulfill, but he never had one of his own, or someone to call father.

It took him sometime to learn that word: “Raké:ni” as his meaning in English,  when he asked his mother what it meant, she quietly explained, giving him as example the father of Kanento:kon, he was a warrior that had to go constantly as many other mans of the village, the wars were more constant so they had to defend their village, they returned after some weeks or even months, he have barely seen him.

So he thought that maybe his father was out there too, that he was a warrior and still haven’t come back, at least that was the answer he could find when he was a kid, so he thought that if he waited, maybe someday he could see him return with the other warriors. After many months, his patience and hopes keep disappearing, so he finally asked his mother.

 -Where is my father?-. Kaniehti:io  made a pause , then turned to look straight to his son. –And why do you want to know? -  As estranged for his son to bring that subject, a little nervous he looked down, lacing his fingers and speaking soft- Is just that I still haven’t meet him - So he asked again- where is him? - she sighed, as prepared for some time, knowing that she had to deal with the question sooner or later, she get close, kneeling so she could be at the height of her son –His name is Haytham Kenway, he is a British man, the last time I saw him he lived in the colonies- he wanted to ask, but his mother spoke again- He…  had plans, a mission- she paused again as trying to find the proper words- I believe he is still trying to complete it, anyway, that was years ago- then he finally asked- Is that why he hasn’t come back?- her mother fought to tell the truth, how to tell a 5 year old kid that his father lied to her, that she left him, making him clear to never look for her- No, my son- the kid still confused, and as stubborn as he was wanted an answer,  her mother could see it too- I don’t know where he is anymore, so I returned to the village, he was not the man I thought it was-

-Was he a bad person? - But her mother did not answer the question or any other he made about it. Later he knew from the people of the village that Haytham was in a way, like the man’s that came from beyond the valley, that he was a man that came from far away, from beyond the seas. That he was strongly involved in the fights of the colonies and his people, that he left his mother so long ago that he didn’t get to know he had a son. That and many other things. But with the time they stopped to matter. He was happy with his mother, with his friends, just playing in the forest until the sun went down, he was free. And so the word _father_ ceased to exist.

But after the fire, after the dead of his mother, after the time he meet the spirit, it was until then that the word father came back.  It was not so he could meet him or to seek answers, it was a mission that had to be done or it would bring the destruction of his village, he had to kill Haytham.

Saying that out loud made him gulp as he watched the portrait of Haytham, there was a strange feeling, in a way he was marveled to finally have an image of what he looked like, but in the other hand he wondered what he should feel about it, is just a man he doesn’t know, a man that he have to kill and that is also allied with Charles Lee. So what kind of man could he be if he supports a man like Charles, that for his orders his village burned and his mother died. Why would he care about a man like that?

But he was young, impulsive, at that time he wouldn’t have mind to attack and finish his life. If it haven’t been for Achilles that stopped him in Boston, if it haven’t been for Charles Lee shooting his pistol, he had surely have gone for Haytham. How curious would the things have been. Achilles was sure that Haytham would have killed him. So he didn’t say anything, instead he trained for years, so he would be ready.

And so he was, ready to kill, but not to meet his father, so now that he entered the church, that Haytham jumped over him, now that he is down he face the problem he had been trying to solve for years, how should he treat Haytham when he meet him?, the situation is clear, he had attacked, so they are enemies, they should fight, yet the first word that comes from his mouth is call him father, Haytham attacks so he dodges and tries to stay away.

In the exchange they talk yet he not listen what he expected, instead of telling him he had been responsible for all their Templar comrades and their attacks he explains their motivations, tells him he fights for justice just as him. Even propose him to fight together to stop Church.

Haytham clears his throat and speaks -Perhaps sometime together might do us good, you are my son, after all and might still save you from your ignorance- he smiles and then pulls out his hidden blade- or I can kill you know if you prefer? -  He circles him, not sure if he is really a treat or he is joking, yet after a seconds Haytham takes his silence as an approval.

So he finally relaxes, puts his hand behind his back unconsciously mimicking Haytham, he step closer while he talks about finding Church, there is something about his attitude that pisses him of, a part of him, a child was eager to meet him, but he knew he should not relax, not as he was doing, not leaving his position open so he could get the chance to kill him, no, he should be ready, ready to strike back. He must focus, so he no longer see him with interest or curiosity, he watch him vigilant, defensive, waiting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Strangers Chapter 2_ **

Through his first day of meeting Haytham his perception of him was creating, and so a new way of seeing, one thing was clear thought, Haytham had a way to bother him like any other person he had ever meet, not even Charles Lee or the mention of his name could annoy him as Haytham did.

There was something in the way he talked, not just the way he did, that it was also unique, unlike the way Achilles talked or the people in the colonies, not even as any other he knew that came from far away like Faulkner or Stephane, no, Haytham had an special way of talking.

And when it came to words, it was sophisticated, proper, talking with him was also a way of fighting him, when he talked to Haytham he had already 2 reasons to reply him and tell him it was wrong, and then it was his sarcasm that was not by any means to joke, not to make him feel better, behind that grin was also a strike, to make fun of his path as an assassin and his mission to bring freedom, that according to him, it was useless.

There was not an easy way to win him with words, even when they were in a truce, It was clear that Haytham would not walk side by side, he stepped in front giving the orders, having the control, he should have expected that, he was the great master of the templars after all.

So when Haytham get captured in the forest, while he was trying to find the information of the supplies that Church stole. He waited for a moment, a part of him wanted Haytham to receive a few hits before jumping and taking down the man’s that captured him, but then he looked around, it was searching for him, and then his eyes locked, Connor could see the blood falling from his nose and mouth, was his father really expecting him to appear at some point to help him?, was he asking him for help?.

He jumped before the man could give Haytham another hit, thrusting his hidden blade in the neck of the man, he felt guilt for a second, for not helping him just at the moment he saw he was in trouble, but then Haytham left him behind to fight alone against all those mans.

-If you can’t handle a couple of mercenaries, then we really don’t have business together- the guilt disappeared, instead he felt angered and betrayed- Unbelievable…

So now he was in his way to New York, to meet up with Haytham, there was not an specific place so he just walked on the streets for some time, it was late by now, he wondered if he would really see Haytham that night, but then that voice appeared from behind.

-Evening Connor, I see you made it in one piece- he could just laugh at the imprudence of Haytham, after they were suppose to fight together, after they were supposed to be in a truce!, no, he could just not respect him and be nice, he had to reply- Recovered from your beating then?- The effect was immediate, as he frowned angered, he did not reply, for once Haytham stayed in silence, not bothering to reply he rater returned to the task at hand- Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done by sunrise- surprised jet happy to have that information so soon, he spoke- Good. I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible-

-Of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your lost cause- and there was again that sarcastic way of talking, he should have guess that he was not going to stop so easily.

So he follow him through New York as they climbed the houses and jumped the ceilings, the time passed and they remained silent, so his mind started to wander, reflecting  about this brief moment with Haytham, after catching Church in the abandoned brewery they  “truce” (as Haytham called it) will end. So he could go back and give the supplies to George Washington, the war will go on and so he will keep fighting the templar’s. In a way this was just a little trip, but he was glad of it, it would be a lie to tell that he only acceded to the truce to get Church, no, that was a extra, he was curious to meet the man, did not matter if it was a good or a bad person, as a kid that didn’t know the word “father” his curiosity has finally disappeared, the ghost called “father” had finally a image and a personality, so this mission let him saw the kind of man Haytham was, yet there was still questions he wanted to solve, so he seek to get the answers before finishing this mission.

They stopped in a tall building, from there they could see the sea and the warehouses, they were close to get Church – Tell me something…-he waited for Haytham to reply, he just got a murmur, maybe he was still angry but that would not stop him to ask- You could have killed me when we first met, what stayed your hand? - the man in front of him turned to look at him, his face showing intrigue- Curiosity. Any other question? – Ah! A feeling he knew too well.

He looked down, for some reason the words of her mother returning,  when she told him that his father went on a mission, and so the next question was clear- What is it the templars truly seek?- at this question Haytham completely turned to face Connor, almost happy for Connor to ask that –Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It’s your lot that means to confound with this nonsense of freedom. – During their few talks, Haytham always returned to a clear subject, that the Assassins were negligent, that their motivations were wrong, as if showing in him he was on the wrong side- Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace.-

-Freedom IS peace- refuted without thinking, as it was something obvious, but for Haytham it was like a offence- Oh, no, It´s an invitation to chaos. Only look at this revolution your friends started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But is just noise- In his mind he had no doubt they were speaking the truth, that they were doing right, that Achilles had guided him in the right path, he meet Washington and believed in his cause. In his reason to fight, But what did Haytham believed in?

-Is that why you favor Lee?- his voice getting strength now replied -He understands the needs of this would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it- he could not believe Haytham, maybe he did not knew the kind of man Charles was,  so he just let a soft laugh- it seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice, and it was Washington- As thinking that was the final strike to prove he was right, Haytham did not flinch- The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit THEM. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true.-

-The only difference,  Connor – the ONLY difference between myself and those you aid, is that I don’t feign affection- And with that the talk ended, Connor keep quiet watching his father with melancholy, no, it probably was just confusion or resignation. To his eyes he could only see a man that had lost hopes, a distrustful man against the world, and of course there was a weight in his soul that told him that they would never agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Strangers Chapter 3_ **

Connor did not know that the day of truce with his father would turn into a search of months that would led him to the seas, but for now he was trying to find a guard so he could take his clothes and enter the hideout of Church. Meanwhile Haytham sit in alley waiting for his son. He thought about him, was he acting so harsh against him? No, on the contrary his current self showed him that now he acted with more control and precision.

Haytham knew about him since some time, information he did tell him of course, that he meet him in the prision, that he was the one that cut the rope in his execution. He was bothered with the question Connor made him before, was repeated in his mind “What had stayed his hand?” .He really did not know, was he getting old and sentimental? Ha, probably. He could not take that talk out of his mind, the kid truly believed in peace trough freedom, he chased it blinded, not questioning the Assassins or Washington, no, in his mind there was no place for doubt. And he thought, what would be of him when he gets betrayed? , as trustful and naïve as he was he would probably get killed.

At some point he wished to convince Connor to leave the Assassins behind, and even maybe as delusional as it may sound, wanted to have Connor at his side with the templars. It was his duty to save his son of those liars, right? What he needed was just a fuse to burn.

As getting out of his thought Connor appeared, he was trying to settle his suit. He felt odd wearing it, probably the clothes were a too big, and the sleeves way too large.  Haytham gave him a look, as if trying to see if the disguise would work, he get close and helped him to accommodate the clothes, he hold still while he did that, usually he would have took his hand away, just as he did to any other stranger, but for some reason he did not feel the need to do that, Haytham as many other person should not know that it was disrespectful to him. He has grown used to that.

As they got their plan in work, soon a guard appeared asking their purpose there-You I recognize, but not the savage- Haytham expected Connor to jump at him or at least get angry but he behaved quiet well - He is my son - And there was silent, as the three present tried to understand those words, Connor looked doubtful, as if trying to make sure Haytham said those word that sounded so simple and normal, like he had said that since all his life. Haytham felt a twinge, saying those word in his mind don’t sounded so odd, not as strange as saying them out loud. The guard on the other hand looked both of them as if trying to see the resemblance.

-Tasted of the fruits of the forest, did you? - He would have just killed him there, yet he preferred to focus in the mission, Connor too passed with no word left but not without giving the guard an angry look. Once inside the brewery, both walked in silence until they get to locked door, Haytham then tried to unlock the door.

Connor leaned to the wall while he waited, out of boredom or just to avoid the silence, he talked- Must been strange for you, discovering my existence as you have- Haytham shared a look and continued unlocking the door- I’m actually curious what you mother said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together. –For once he let himself just say his real thoughts, as in many of the pages of his journal- How is she? By the way? - He dropped the fuse, and Connor immediately reacted -Dead. Murdered- But he already knew that… - What? I’m sorry to heard that? –

-Oh you are sorry? I found my mother burning alive. I´ll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by YOUR order.- That was it, he was not going to hold his anger anymore, so he let himself tell what it was on his mind, the reason why he was so upset with him, the reason why he could not treat his father with respect. - And you are sorry?- he said almost laughing at him.

Haytham was perplexed. Where did he get all that nonsense?. No, he should not be that shocked. This worked perfectly. Now was the time for the truth - That is impossible, I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact. I told them to give up the search for the precursor site. We were to focus in more practical pursuits…-Connor could not believe how far would Haytham go to save his neck- It is done! And I’m all out of forgiveness- Yet Haytham would not leave the conversation end. He should know the truth, the real responsible of the death of Ziio.  –But you´ve grown up all your life believing me – your own father- responsible for this atrocity. I had no hand at it- With one feet almost on the other side of the room he froze, for a moment he doubt – Maybe you speak the truth. Maybe not. How I am ever to know?-And so he keep walking. Haytham had no choice that end the conversation. There was no point in tell him the truth if he was not going (or not wanted) to believe it.

As they walked inside it was obvious it was a trap, Church was nowhere but instead a bunch of his man to murder them, they fought in coordination, as one a blade stuck in the neck of the enemy the other protected his companion, just ready to counter attack, when one get cornered by many of them the other jumped to clear a path. In a few moments a bunch of bodies laid on the ground. They left the end the impostor of Church in the end. Connor picked him from the ground. –Where is Church? - the scared man, tried to get back as he responded- I´ll tell you everything. Just promise you will let me live- Connor looked at Haytham, to make sure both agreed, he nodded and released the man-You have my word- As the impostor talked, Haytham slowly circled him, soft steps to not make the man suspect, until he was behind him, once he get all the information he needed, he stabbed the man in the back, Connor startled-You promised…-the body fell to the ground –And HE kept his word-  Whatever Connor agreed to that man it did not matter, it was a issue of the templars, Connor stood in silence still horrified.

He felt angry, disgusted, betrayed, even scared, he had to reflect if his mind was in synchronization with his body, because in the next moment, he saw mans with pistols in the second floor, he not doubted to shield Haytham and throw him to the ground. The man’s shot the explosives, the building was in fire, a familiar fear returned to him but even stronger was the adrenaline to escape. There was no way out in the first floor, Haytham and Connor searched in the second floor, at some point Connor could no longer kept with the pace of Haytham, the path blocked and had to look for another way, he needed all his control to not freak out while the building seemed to fall around him. From far away he could hear the angry voice of Haytham, he was chasing the man’s of the pistols, there was no time for catching them, they had to get out of there. When he reached Haytham, he saw him cornered with 2 pistols pointing to his head, at that instant the roof fell blinding him with dusk and smoke.

Connor saw Haytham still holding from one shore, down there he could still see the other two mans that fell to his dead burning, and he froze his gaze in Haytham. Suddenly filled with memories, he could let the man fall, to have the same fate and feel what his mother did, be closer to end the templars. No, he could never dare to do that, it seemed that not matter how angry he could get to Haytham he always ended up help him, even protected him, he should be delirious for not making any sense, and even then, he was not the kind of man to abuse of a person that could not defend himself, maybe he would have to finish him one day, but it would be in a fair fight, Haytham extender his arm and Connor helped him to get up. It had been already too long in that place.

 – Connor? What are you up to? - Haytham asked as he watched his son take a strange posture- Oh no. Don´t do that. There is no way of knowing what´s on the other side!- Making sure that Haytham did not notice, he left himself to smile, as he tackled the man out of the building. They fell in the water, that was good luck- We do now- Haytham could only give him a death stare.

Both swim to the shore-Church is at least a day on us…We must move quickly if we are going to catch him-

-I have a ship we can use- for his face, Connor could tell Haytham was actually impressed- Meet me on the pier when you are ready- He had to hurry and bring his crew ready,  a few meters after, he dared to looked behind, maybe the angry stare of Haytham made him look behind. But he noticed something, (aside of the man trying to get his hat back and dry his clothes) the man was shivering. He stood a second and slowly returned with his father. Haytham gave him a puzzled look- Are you going to be ok?-

-Don’t make fun of me kid! This is all you fault to begin with!-  Connor chuckled, the old man was simply impossible, but he could not leave him behind, he could notice, something inside him changed, more than changing it was a realization, a thing he knew was now a part of him, something that made him take care of him, not matter how irritating Haytham could be -Let´s go then.-


	4. Chapter 4

**_Strangers C4_ **

The sky remained dark when they get to The Aquila, Connor stepped forward as he meet with his crew, Haytham remained silent, he watched Connor gave a few orders and getting everyone ready to depart, next he got closer to a older man.

-Faulkner, could you please take him to a room and give him some clothes- The older man finally gave a look to the companion of Connor- Sure, how is  it anyway?- Haytham waited, maybe a little expectant- His name is Haytham- said drily, Faulkner looked at him confused, sure he heard that name before, Connor could tell he was a little drunk- Hey- he get close to Connor whispering to him- Is that your old man?- Connor nodded- We talk about it later, we need to catch up a ship and Haytham…- He looked at him, his clothes still dripping water, Falkner understood and ran with Haytham.

Once he got to the room he got some time to catch a breath, he leaved his wet clothes behind and get to wear a simple white shirt and brown pants, he keep his boots, hidden blades, sword and pistol.

He felt trapped, all those mans that worked for his son running around. What if they were ready to catch him once he went outside? He could not get the pleasure to relax, but he was used to it, since he leaved his home behind he always had to be alert as a whole word became his enemy, he had to investigate the ship, find what kind of weapons hold, see how many people were there, he vaguely counted 20 aside of Connor and the man that brought him, as for a escape route, the only thing left was jumping to the sea, not the best option but there was nothing he could do,  he also had to consider the possibility of getting captured after they finish their business with Church. It would be the best option for Connor, getting Church, the supplies and why not? Catching the leader of the Templars. He got out of his thought as he heard the knocking of the door. Behind was Connor.

–Is everything ok? - Haytham ignored the question and instead he was more curious about his son changing clothes- And those clothes? - said pointing at him- I just use them here, Faulkner says I have to look like a proper captain-at that moment Haytham just raised his hand and stopped Connor – YOU are the captain- Connor nodded naively- and you are the one in charge of the rudder?- Giving him a doubtful look he nodded again- Well this is going to be a disaster, is everything ready then?- Connor gave him a sign to follow him – the sailors saw the ship of Church sailing this morning, we did not get any information about the supplies but according to a guard - actually a assassin- they seemed to be heading to the Caribbean-

-Splendid, then let’s depart- Connor said no more word about it and keep walking, there was really nothing else he could talk about, since their last “casual” talk in the warehouse don’t ended to well, he wanted to said something, maybe that he felt a little sorry for pushing him out of the building and into the water, thought he got his fun, he sometimes forgets that Haytham was actually old, for much tougher and skillful as he looked, but Haytham would not recognize that, he was to proud. A thing he could relate to Aquiles.

While Connor walked in silent, Haytham got his eyes locked in him, lost in his own thoughts, like trapped in a weird mirage, the first time he saw Connor in his Assassin robes it was like watching himself in another life, having a different path, but seeing him now in that blue coat and his captain hat, it was more like watching his own reincarnation, younger, stronger, the same way as he was now, and when it seemed too much to resemble then the eyes of Ziio appeared in Connor.

Maybe it was natural, he wonderer of his own father Edward, the smile he showed him when he trained, when he got the right answer to a question, what would he think of him now? Not just his path as a Templar, about all his life.

While crossing the corridors and finally getting outside the ship, Faulkner was the first to call them over, in a table various maps- We must establish a route to catch your fugitive.- Connor and Haytham looked at the maps, Connor pointed at the map  showing some possible places he could have escaped- We must look for the shortest route, is preferable for Church to get to the Caribbean as fast as he can, he can sell the supplies and then get lost in the islands- then he pointed at some islands in the map- If I know him, he will try to short down in this islands, it will give him a good cover, a little dangerous to maneuver but he will expect us to chose the normal navigation routes, he will get as far as he can get from them- Connor understood the plan even if it was easiest to go in open sea, his enemy will most likely get away trough a most dangerous route- Then we will fellow him through the same path-

-We can take advantage of the currents in this area, they will provide us with some speed if the wind allows it- added Faulkner to the plan, with no more words Connor went to the ships rudder, while Haytham went to the mast, when he was about to climb up Connor stopped him.

 What are you doing?-  Asked, not separating from the rudder- Getting a better point of view- simply said- There is already people in charge of that- pointed to a man that was on top-Well it would not harm to have another pair of eyes, right? Unless you are trying to hide something- at that statement Connor went nervous, he did not have nothing to hide but the suspicious of Haytham got him somehow scared- No, of course not!- said in self-defense, and with that Haytham keep going, there was actually a reason to go to the mast, from there he could watch over the crew, get to know them and watch their patrols, as well as a good look of the ship.

As the hours passed the sky started to get bright colors as the morning approached, Connor was a little hurt, for his father still not trusting him, but it was a feeling that went away easily, the time passed and his mind seemed that have been switched off, not focusing or thinking in anything, making everything automatic– Feel worried for him?- Connor surprised looked at Faulkner, apparently he had been at his side for some time- What?- then the man pointed at the mast- Why do you say that?- the man smiled- Well, why else could be? I’ve told you to always keep your eyes on the sea, watch the surroundings, but you are distracted watching up there, something happen to your old man? - Connor looked down, not sure what to answer, then his eyes went back up to check at Haytham again- He is fine, I think… ,we been trying to catch Church for almost 3 days, I think I’m just tired-

-Well then you should have told me before, go to sleep some hours, and I will call you if we get something-

-No of course not, I can’t leave the rudder, we just sailed-

-Nonsense, I can deal with sometime in the control- Connor gave him a faint smile and leave the man at the rudder, he stopped in the middle of the stairs at the feeling of being watched, when he looked up Haytham was staring back at him, which surprised him but not tried to hide, he stayed still, after some seconds Haytham raised his eyebrows and gave him a sign, as if trying to know what was going on. Connor just told him to get down of the mast.

-Any news?-

-No, but it would be nice if you go to rest, Falkner would be in charge meanwhile- Haytham frowned, obviously not pleased- You don’t try to leave behind the search for Church do you? - Connor gave him a confused look, but then understood Haytham was still doubtful of his intentions –If you are thinking this is a trap for you, is not, you should know by now by know that I will keep my part in the truce-

-And after that? - A sharp pain, like a needle in his chest, then he looked down, a little anger in his face – After that we will go different ways, back as we were before-

-Really? Very well then-

-Would you stop that! I’m doing this because YOU proposed the truce, I thought that you would put at least a little trust in me but I guess I’m still a treat! Are you really that scared?! - he stopped, there was silence, then his tone was softer- This will not work if you try to have the control, you keep seeing me from above, when we should be looking side by side- he turned around, not wanting to continue anymore the fight, not another fight…,for Haytham was enough the disappointed look in the face of his son, so he didn’t tell anything else, as he also turned around he reached to hear some final words- To think I got worried for someone like you…-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
> Hope my words keep us together,  
> Steady walking but bound to trip,   
> Should release but just tighten my grip.  
> 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Strangers Chapter 5**

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-What is beyond the valley mother?-

-Is a different world out there, people that should not know of this place, you know the village must be a secret from all the strangers, don’t you ever get close to any of them, alright?-

-Alright…, but what else is there?-

-They have big houses of wood and stone, they go in horses and carriages, roads of stone, big ships…-

-And father? Is he there too?-

-Maybe-

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_If I go beyond that valley, will I meet him?_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The movement of the ship slowly woke up Connor, some days have passed and they still could not find a trace of Church, and since then Connor had not spoken with his father, he hasn’t even seen him, apparently in his room all the time.

It was weird the times he sleep, only resting a 2 or 3 hours, the rest of the time looking at the sealing of wood and hearing the waves of the sea, in a half-sleep state, and for the first time since their travel in The Aquila he had a dream, he felt nostalgic, for seeing his mother again, listening her voice. Those few talks about his father always seemed to be the ones he remember the best, those and the night of the fire, but that was a memory that he didn’t want to remember. It had been a long since he dreamed about that too, always a soundless dream, only people running and his mother.

Those days after the fire had been the most lonely days of his life, people was worried to find their loved ones, busy burying the death, busy trying to find something that the fire didn’t destroy, busy trying to rebuild, all of them sad, there was not time to look at a little kid that only had his mother.

There was no one to cheer him up, no, on the contrary, he tried to help, he went with the leader every day to ask her if there was something he could do to help, sometimes it was just giving tools to the others to rebuild, sometimes going for water to tend the injured, he did not longer played with the kids instead he started to hunt, this one took some dedication since he was small, first he tried to catch rabbits and after sometime he could catch dears,  he spent the days up in the trees waiting for something to fall in his traps, it was like that for years, he became silent.

If there was something wrong with him, no one was able to know, at their eyes, there was only a nice kid that always helped everyone, every once in a while there was a smirk and a smile, but the rest of the time he was always busy, if not helping someone he was hunting.

Now standing in the bed looking at the sealing of woods, remained him of those days, that feeling he knew too well, it was not pain but a void, a numb feeling in his chest, loneliness.

The door opened and he slowly turned his head to look, Faulkner stared in the door.

-Connor? sorry did I wake you up?- Connor sit in the bed and rubbed his eyes- No is fine, I was already up, what is it? Any news about the ship?-

-No, nothing about it, you told me took look for you at this hour, remember?-

-Oh right, I’m going at the deck now- Connor looked for his hat and coat, meanwhile Faulkner waited for him- Hey, we never had that talk about your father, I been wondering, aren’t you supposed to be on different sides? Aquilles told me something like that, but I never really got it-

-Yes, he is a templar, but we accepted a truce, he wants to catch one of his mans, Church, the man we are following. Since we both are trying to find him, we are working together- Faulkner stared at Connor with attention- I see…, could I make question about it, about this father-enemy thing?- Connor was doubtful but in the end accepted- yes, go on-

-How did it ended like this?, you know, both of you as enemies- Connor sighed not sure what to say, he could tell him about the spirit that told him to stop him, but that would be complicated- I knew about him when I became a assassin, he was a templar longer before, but I decided to fight against him anyway, to tell you the truth I never meet my father, not until some days ago.-

-Oh…I see, so that’s why…- At his pause and the questioning look of Connor, Faulkner smiled- Is just that you to seem to…crash. But now I understand, is because you just meet him, you must be happy about it-

-I was- At the young one turning and heading to the door Faulkner easily understood his suspicion.

-Had a fight?-

-Yeah, but is better like this I think, I was not wrong to go against him, he is not a good person- Falkner was confused, his words don’t matched the quiet tone and sad face of Connor, there was not anger or wish to fight him. There was something he was trying to hide.

-You should give him a chance- Connor immediately reacted, as if he was tired of hearing those word many times.

-You haven’t seen him, he killed 2 people at cold blood, 2 people that didn’t have to die, one he shoot it in the face and the other stabbed it in the back.

-Well I’m just saying, how much do you expect to know about someone from just some few days, taking me from example, you may thought I was a crazy drunk old man, you should not know I have sailed the seas right?, I’m not saying he has his hands clean, but I know no kid would like to think his parent are bad or evil, you never know, you may be able even to stop a fight against your father, or between Assassins and templars, wherever you like to watch it- Connor had never thought about this truce to go on after catching Church, never thought of other ways of stopping Haytham that didn’t ended in a fight. Could they both bring peace to Assassins and templars? End this war that had started since centuries?

-Thank you, I will think about it-

-And let me tell you, your father had been going around the ship asking for some stuff, you may want to pay a visit right?- Connor was surprised, he didn’t feel ready to go and talk to him, first he went to the deck an checked everything was in order, everything was as quiet s he left it, then he became anxious, his fingers intertwined, expectant, sitting in a cargo box while everyone keep walking, he keep telling in his head “just go an talk”, but every scenario in his head ended bad, as expecting his meeting with Haytham will end again in another fight or not even opening the door to talk.

His body felt heavy, the saliva caught in his throat, and he started to wonder why he felt this burden, why it was so difficult to talk. Did it meant that much to talk to him? No, it was just the fact that he didn’t wanted to be angry at him or that he just wanted to be at peace with him, leave things back to normal, even if “normal” meant go back at peace then fight again, he felt trapped in a circle. No he need to try, because if things went right then maybe he didn’t have to fight him latter, he will not have to kill him.

Slowly he walked to Haytham´s room, still feeling the weight in his shoulder, but in no time he was at his door, even the thought to how starting was difficult, he should just call him? Should knock the door? Should he just open the door?. He ended up knocking, so he waited, unconsciously holding the air…

-Who is it?-  he felt relief, breathing again- It’s me, Connor- there was silent, his eyes widening, was he just ignore him after knowing it was him at the door? After a minute he got an answer- Are you going to pass or you pretend to talk behind the door? - Immediately he opened the door, he looked at the room, it was dark, a faint light entering from a small window, and there was Haytham sitting in front of a desk, he was busy writing, next to him the light of a candle, giving a warm circle of light,  it was almost hypnotic.

Haytham waited for Connor to talk, but apparently he was not going to- What do you need?- Connor get out of his thought, but then he didn’t know what to say, regretting entering in the first place. Haytham turned around to see Connor, he could sense it was nervous, obviously ignore the reason behind of that, but he didn’t feel like figuring out, so he went back to write.

Connor was relief for Haytham turning back to his desk, because he could see the man was very upset. It was a long time since he felt this kind of fear, it made him feel small – just wanted to know how you were doing- there was no response of Haytham- is this what you’ve been doing?- he made a step behind, Haytham turning around again with a strict look- What do you want?- Connor felt like he was going to be devoured- I don’t think you came to this, unless you’ve decided to start to spy on me-

-No, I came because I heard you took things from the ship-

-Well, you don’t have to worry, I’m not preparing a riot or if that is what worries you, because apparently I’m an old, distrustful and paranoiac- it was clear the upset tone in his voice, but you could tell he was trying to sound calm- You know I wish you had that initiative to spy closely those other people around you- like Aquiles or Washington, but he kept that last thing in his mind, Connor looked at the floor, listening.

-I will not apologize for what I said- had his words been cruel? - But understand I’m trying to get things right, I want you to trust me, I want to trust you, even if it is just to catch Church- Haytham remained quiet, reflecting those words –I guess that’s the closest I can say for an apology, I didn’t thought It would make you felt bad-

-Apology accepted, let’s just let this go- said in an indifferent tone- Why do you think it made me felt bad?-

-Isn’t that why you been locked up here all this days? -  At that Haytham seemed shocked, wondering how he knew that, was the boy really spying on him? Then he gave him a angry look- Sorry I didn’t meant to- replied at Haytham.

The there was silence again- What are you writing anyway?-

-Boy if we are having this “trust” thing, no more spying on me, that means not getting in my business-  He knew there was a limited things he could say to him, and a limit in their trust, but he felt to reveal just a little, just to keep Connor at his side- It’s a journal- Connor knew about it, because his mother keep one of it,  he knew that you write about your life in a journal but why would Haytham NEED something like that. – Why do you write?-

-Why? You will eventually need to go back to a memory, keeping them wrote helps me see thing I don’t see at the moment, find patterns, get evidence, keep the truth.- Connor should have guessed something like that, he didn’t expected him to write about normal things, or about friends or family.

He remembered reading the journal in secret, her mother kept it hidden but he always found a way to find it, he could not understand it as a kid, there was only a few words he could understand, but it was the meaning behind it, he used to create stories about what was wrote in it, like a tale told by his father, even if he just looked at pages filled with unknown words, but that disappeared with the fire.

-Have we finished the inspection then?-

-Yes, I will come back if we find Church- And with that he was prepared to leave the room, not before looking once more behind. He really was submerged in whatever he was writing, it was quiet, almost peaceful, something he had not thought of him, so he left Haytham behind and his circle of light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Strangers Chapter 6**

He knew he shouldn’t lose him from sight, after crashing the ship Haytham jumped and went after Church, he should have followed him, but could not leave his crew behind, he stayed in deck making sure he have finished the enemies. Then he went inside the ship, walking slowly, more than anything concerned, there was not a sight of the supplies he was looking for, and then there was a faint voice, as he walked the voice was more clear. The voice of his father.

-It´s been an adventure let me tell you, working my way through your nasty tricks and traps. Clever. Some of them, anyway. I´ll give you credit for that- Connor speed up his walk, knowing there was something wrong, that voice was not what he was used to hear, it was full of resentment and rage- And for the quietude with which you pulled it off. WE HAD A DREAM, BEJAMIN! A DREAM YOU SOUGHT TO DESTROY! AND FOR THAT! MY FALLEN FRIEND, YOU WILL BE MADE TO PAY!- his heart jumped, scared, and opening the door didn’t bring any calm, his father punching Church over and over, his fist full of blood, and the man bellow him nearly dead, completely red.

-Enough!- Haytham took a break when his son entered the room, looking at him he could tell the terrified look of his son, maybe even disgusted - We came here for a reason-

-Different reasons it seems!- He gave one last punch and leave the man to Connor, even if there was nothing else than bring him dead. And that´s what Connor did. The man would not cooperate, and his supplies were still lost, there was no reason for killing the man other than compassion after that horrible beating. Brought by the hands of his father. And what happened next confused him. Haytham got close to him and put his hand in his shoulder- You did well. His passing was boon for us both- Then he patted him on the shoulder- Come on. I expect you want my help retrieving everything from the island- And he leaved him with an inviting smile. Connor had to stop and think was just happened.

He was never used to being touch, and it was not the first time Haytham ended up touching him or a casual brush, but this time was different, and his words, it was as if he was congratulating him for killing Church!, for taking the life of that dying man! And the worse of all is that he felt happy, and he could not denied it, it was the first time Haytham showed him some kind of affection, of approval, and it felt nice, and he should feel guilt for the joy he was feeling for taking that life. But he didn’t feel that. And after returning to land It got worse, he felt lonely, missing the company of Haytham.

But he had to leave his thoughts behind, after all there was still his job as an assassin, things he had to talk with Aquiles, his alliance with Haytham still stay, and even if his trust was completely with the Assassins his time with his father leaved a doubt, doubt about Washington and his reason to fight, it was truth he fought for freedom and the equity of the people, but that was only for THEIR people, what of him and his village? He barely knew Washington, he had heard him talk with the people and the soldiers, but as a person there was still a lot of mystery.

He went to Aquiles, he had to apologize for what he said before, he blamed him the eradication of the Assassin, all in a moment he was completely blinded and angry.- Aquiles…i…I owe you an apology- The man waved his hand, wanting to leave the whole deal behind- It was wrong of me to say the things I did…-

-Your words were harsh Connor, but there was also truth there. I failed the order. Allowed the templar to take control…- With little thought behind and almost happy he replied -But now their hold is weakened, which makes me believe there’s a chance for peace, imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite- He had Haytham at his side, both of them fighting for the same goals, at least regarding the independence, wanting the British and the crow to stay out of the way, there was a chance. Aquiles that was busy now had his complete attention in Connor, talking so excited, sounding as he finally found a solution, but he was suspicious, there was never a easy way to solve things, and what he was telling didn’t make sense- Why the change of heart? Where is this coming from?- And when the boy turned his back on him, as if trying to escape, it hit him. He was grateful that the kid was so easy to read.

-You´ve meet you father, Haven´t you.- He didn´t have to question, he was just stating his fear-  I do not claim to trust the man, or even like him. But…- There is always a “but”, and this one had to reconsider, Haytham still defended Charles Lee and that was something he still could not forgive, but even still, he felt there was a chance to make his father reconsider, to turn around this war at his favor- But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity.-

-Haytham may listen. But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?- He was a Templar and that had to made it clear to Connor, just as he was, he had something else to fight for and that was not something that he would easily leave behind. But it seemed Connor was already deaf, clung tightly to a hope-Even he must admit that we achieve more together than we do alone- There was nothing else to say….

-I assume you are off to find him?-

-Yes. I ride for New York to see what might be done.-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once he got to New York, It was not difficult to find Haytham, he was happy because his father accepted his help again, they went after the red coats and their commanders, trying to get any information about their next move, Connor still didn’t feel like he had a perfect team, Haytham still showed rage against their enemies, he jumped and caused unnecessary harm, like he was another man, and it worried him, Haytham sometimes retreated by his request, but he could not stop him when he was not looking, Connor was constantly thinking in what kind of things Haytham did on those situations.

After cleaning one of their hideouts their manage to capture 3 soldiers, one escaped so Connor had to go and capture him again, seemed amazing that he didn’t protested to Haytham when it told him to catch him, and now he walked with the redcoat a few steps in front of him, the man was terrified but it was not for the gun behind his back.

-Wait wait! I´ll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don’t make me go in there!-

-We just have some questions for you-

-Cross the threshold and I’m a dead man!- He was about to question the soldier again, why he was so scared, but Haytham appeared- There you are Connor! I was worried you might have gotten lost…come along then- Haytham dragged the man and this one gave Connor a last pleading look, that look was screaming for help, but it did not stopped him, he walked still with the gun on his back, it wasn’t right, it was not his way to work, but when they stopped he crossed with the look of his father, and he keep going.

They entered a dark house; the other two guards tied on a chair, the last man followed them. Haytham making the interrogation- What are the British planning?- the guard scared decided to cooperate- To march from Philadelphia. The city’s finished. New York is the key. They’ll double our number, push back the rebels-

When do they begin?-

June 18- Connor and Haytham went silent; crossing looks- I must warn Washington- the name make Haytham frown, not willing to cooperate with that man- You see? That wasn´t so very difficult, now wasn´t it?-

-I’ve t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!-

-Of course- he will not denied that to the man, he walked behind, the man relief for getting released, but there was only a blade on his neck.- The other two said the same. It must be truth- Connor made a step behind, it was then he notice the other two mans were already dead, he was astonished, not wanting to believe Haytham did that-You…killed him…YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM! WHY?!-

They´d have warned the loyalist- Surely Connor could understand that, they were enemies it wasn´t like they deserved any kind of compassion -You could have held them until the fight was done-

-What? And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They’d given up everything they knew- There was no more use for them, that´s how it was for Haytham, he had lost the remorse when killing, and Connor repudiated how little he cared about taking a life.-I´ll meet you at valley forge- No, no, no, no! It was completely wrong!

He grabbed Haytham shoulder and turned him around; Haytham didn’t expect the punch in his jaw, there was little blood I his mouth, but it was enough to make sure Connor really did that –You will not make something like this again! I had enough of this unnecessary deads!-so he hit back, a knee into his stomach –They were enemies! Connor! What would you do? Invite them to your little brotherhood?!- A punch to his face, and Connor was ready to fight back. He hold one of Haytham´s hand making sure he could not defend, giving another strong punch.

Cant you see?! The only solution you get is always dead!- Haytham punched, this time close to his ears, leaving Connor out of balance, taking advantage with a second blow – And you will see in time that you have to crush them before they get strength to fight back- Connor was down, trying to protect himself from another hit. -Crush them and you will not have to fight them a second time!-Connor manage to get away and stand again, he didn’t wanted to fight him, not now, not when he was about to make this war to end, to have an opportunity of peace and change his fate!.

Both keep fighting, crushing the place and taking the fight outside, until their bones hurt, until their muscles burned, when there was no more air to take they stopped, both of them with their fist holding the other. No one willing to pull back, Connor just wanted him to stop, desperate to make him to calm, he didn’t want Haytham to turn into monster and hurt someone else.  He was so close yet so helpless. He was trying to find a way, but his lips were already devouring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Strangers Chapter 7**

Haytham blinked a few times while soft lips enjoyed their own, he hold still probably wondering if this was actually happen, when their lips parted his eyes widened, gulping. He was shocked. The hands that kept him caught were placed gently in his jaw. Looking at Connor, who seemed as surprised as he was, there was also little remorse in his eyes.

Connor looked away, in his mind still thinking “Why I did that?, I just wanted him to stop, not to---”, he dared to look at Haytham, who had a provoking look - Boy, you had no idea what you got yourself into- He put his hand in his neck so he could not escape, then pressed his mouth against Connor´s, sucking his lips, when this one felt teeth’s about to bite  Connor tried to pull back, struggling to get away but Haytham hold him firmly his fight just putting him at the other side of the corridor and hitting the wall. When those bites only meant to brush his lips he calmed down allowing him to continue.

Was completely different from the kiss he gave not just pressing his lips against him, he nibbled and brushed, Haytham had his eyes fixed on him, blue eyes staring intensely, and Connor could not stop looking, he felt his tongue trying to enter his mouth, licking the curvature of his lips, with doubt he opened slightly his mouth, felt a chill when the tongue entered and explored, his wet tongue meeting his own devouring him, suddenly feling suffocated and hot.

The hands of Haytham went to take off his white robe, Connor untied the red ribbon on his neck and helped him take his blue coat, both of them desperate and removing the clothes as quick as possible, their weapons fell to the floor next, shyly Connor started to respond to the kiss, letting the tongue move with the other and mimicking their movements, the heat was not going, when he noticed a curious hand opening his vest and touching his abdomen, he  jumped and pulled back, breaking the kiss and holding the hand.

Haytham waited, watching Connor slowly catching his breath, he thought that maybe he was going to break his arm by the force he used to grab him.  It wasn’t like he didn´t like being touched, it was just something he was not used to much less someone touching his skin, was unknown and his work not allowed the time for this kind of closeness, he approached again feeling the scent of Haytham, starting to get addicted to having him close, kissing him again this time having the control, just wanted to have that contact again, feel the soft fleshy lips, bowing to deepen the kiss. Haytham moved again unbuttoning the vest, letting his fingertips roam on his abdomen and chest, Connor was too slow for his liking, but he could find a way to rush him.

He let one leg press between his legs, moving and pressing as they kissed, the friction starting to affect Connor, his breathing increasing, more heat, and that strange sensation forming in his belly beginning to cloud his mind, Haytham pressed rough and was rewarded with a soft whimper, leaning at the sudden sensation, clutching his hands on his shoulders, Haytham took the opportunity to kiss his neck, going down to his collarbone kissing and licking, Connor was to immerse in the strange sensation, trying to get used, trembling each time the leg pressed up, it felt so good.

Then a hand went to his clothed crotch, he had to bite his lips to not let out a cry, the feeling too much to handle, shuddering hard, the hand massaging his groin, he felt like going mad, how could something feel so good? He could not to make words, with that tongue in his neck and the other hand in his chest, he tried pushing back but he just keep finding the wall, the situation was just dangerous, they were outside between a corridor, in an  abandoned stronghold, but what if more redcoats appeared? What if a person decided to peek inside the place? He wanted so much to stop this or at least postpone it, but it was getting so difficult to even think.

Connor gasped at the feel of Haytham´s hand against his member, a soft tug of his pants and he felt completely exposed, his member hard between his fingers, he felt insecure to continue, he was not even ready to kiss, the thought of going beyond left him disoriented, the warm hand started to give slow strokes, the scene he saw between his bodies made is face flushed, he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, could not breath, drops of sweat falling from his face, gradually getting lost.

He got trapped again in a kiss, bringing it closer with his arms around his neck – Please…more please….- he didn’t know what he asked, just wanted him to keep going, feel more of that, it was all that mattered now,  feel more.

Connor had to muffled a cry with his hand, at the feel of the hand pumping harder and faster, his legs trembling, it was too much, but his body was accepting this touches slight trusting with the hand that masturbated him, he shut his eyes, hearing clearly the deep voice of Haytham- Like this? Hmmm…- he squirmed, digging his nails in his back, and when it was too much the hand released him, he felt grateful breathing puffs- Turn around- he opened his eyes, his mind trying to understand those words, but was guided by Haytham, now he had his hands on the wall and his head resting in his arms, trying to recover from the strong feeling, but there was still that tickling in his stomach, that thing that still wanted more.

Haytham was unbuttoning his pants, he was not going to resist any longer, his hand moving in the back of Connor, up and down feeling his muscles and the chest moving as he breathed, he had his back arched leaving his ass slightly raised, Connor probably didn’t know how tempting he was right now, he would have wanted to extend their encounter but he was not as young, he gave a few tugs to his own member while he keep stroking the back of Connor, then he pressed the head of his ember to his entrance, slowly letting the head in.-Wait…-said Connor breathless-I…I don’t know how to…- Haytham smirked placing his hands on his butt- Whatever you do, don’t fall down- then pressed halfway, Connor muffled a cry in his arms, squeezing his legs together as the member entered completely in him.

Without hesitation Haytham started to enter his body, leaving his tip and then pushing until he was fully inside, he repeated the movement, up down, up down, finding a rhythm and enjoying those inner muscles contracting around his member, so far Connor had showed some resistance, shaking but still not hearing his voice, fighting to muffled the moans, and ah how god it felt his body completely tensed, would be a lie to say he didn’t liked that, the boy had proved to be stubborn and quarrelsome, having him for once pacified just sent chills to his body.

The thrust keep on, Connor  beginning to feel the currents of pleasure on his body, pleasure only appeared to increase and increase, in his mind only the thought “don’t scream, don’t moan” still fearing being caught by someone, starting to feel vertigo, breathing rapidly, if he carried on felt his heart would burst, the heartbeat echoing in his ear. Then a strong wave of pleasure went to his body, and again, and again, the same way Haytham was shoving, touching a bundle of nerves that made him arch his back and push his hips against his cock, was torturous, wanted to have something to hold but could only squeeze his fits.

Haytham knew he was about to lose control, so he quickened his thrust, penetrating hard and fast, and that was enough for Connor to be carried away by pleasure – Haaa…Haytham!-  he could not think anymore, only whimper and scream, letting his body receive those delectable currents of placer on his body, making his body burn, he could no longer know why he was fighting such a good feeling, just wanted to get carried away. A strong thrust and he squeezed his tights together, he was so close.

He could not resist anymore, his legs given away and about to fall, but when he was about to fall he felt strong arms around his hips, preventing him from falling, allowing himself to be possessed by those thrusts, be filled with pleasure, overloading his senses, moaning with each thrust, with a cry his body tensed, getting swallowed whole by the intense sensation, his semen spilling.

Still trapped In the orgasm, he could still feel the thrusts in his body and then a warm liquid filling him, both fell to the floor, Connor in the lap of Haytham, recovering air. After that all felt like a strange dream.

Haytham holding him while walking in the night, be thrown to a bed, then the feeling of water relaxing his body, the soft scent of the soap on his arms, legs and chest, hands caressing gently while being bathed, and finally darkness when he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Strangers Chapter 8**

Connor woke up by the sound of footsteps,  slowly he opened his eyes looking around the room quickly founding Haytham, the man ready to go out, the one in the bed was still sleepy, then he started to question,  how he got in there, where was Haytham going? And he was…naked.

Ah! you are up. Don’t worry, you can rest here all day- Connor froze as the memories started to fill his mind.  He rested his head on his hands, it was not a dream, some things were still unclear but definitely the pain down there meant it happened. – I will come back at noon- 

Wait! - Exclaimed, trying to clear his mind - What...What happened last night. We...we should not have done that. Right?- Haytham looked away, reflecting his answer- No, but neither of the two was going to stop.- made it sound as if was something inevitable, then should just let it go?  Was that was he meant to say?

Was…your first time right?- Connor just chuckled- Was it so obvious?-  Haytham smiled- Then rest-  Said with a pleasant voice, Haytham left the room, leaving Connor in silence, fell back to bed, looking at the window, feeling the breeze.

It was not something he could just forget, it felt like he did something terrible, absolutely wrong, because he was his enemy and father?, it was maybe the feeling he was betraying those who trusted in him, was his moral scolding him. He knew that what he did was meant only for couples, for people who loved each other, otherwise it was just perversion.

A father should not hug and kiss him the way Haytham did. It was wrong how much he yearned those caresses again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haytham was about to met with one of his men, after all he had to inform Charles about the attack of the British so they could make a plan. Preferred to avoid thinking in what happened last night. For him it was just a slip, an encounter that did not needed to involve feelings, or at least that was what kept him at peace.

I need to speak with Charles, please tell him to travel here- Told to one of his soldiers- Tell him we have to make a new plan- I t would probably take at least 3 or 4 days for Charles to arrive, meanwhile he had to prevent Connor to inform Washington. He will require all his skills and if thing between them kept on good terms, the allies of Connor could change.


	9. Chapter 9

*Note* stuff written in _< this>_ is meant to be Connor speaking in Mohawk

* * *

When Haytham returned to the room, Connor was still laying on the bed, blanket covering half of his body and eyes fixed on the undulating shutters, seemed relaxed but it was not common to watch him so quiet, he was worried and admitted feeling guilty, for getting carried and be reckless, vaguely comprehended what was happening in Connor´s head, admitted he wanted to redeem, he wished it was only to clear his conscience, but the truth is he was concerned of him.

-Still in bed? Get up now- He said nothing, did not even seemed startled as he rose from the bed.

He waited as Connor got dressed , this one showing distrust while doing it, Haytham was not trying to see him naked but was looking for some wound, there was the scrapes and brushes but those were made of by the fight they had before, he glanced once in a while and on those occasions could perceive brown eyes on him, there was no shame or fear, was more defiant,  too dangerous.

In silence they walked downstairs and then outside, the crowd already gathered outside, crossing the streets until they arrived a restaurant, he tried to be courteous with him at least for the next days, he was expecting a complaint, anything, but not for him to be so thoughtful, ah! But he knew he will eventually feel the need to speak, he never had the need to hide his discomfort or anger.

Everything seemed calm down while they ate, Connor looked even happy and enjoying the food, a big dish with salad, potatoes, cheese and meat. Observing with attention and this also watched. What did he expect? Expected him to say something? He worried too much; there was no need to rush the issue. Ah! That look again! Haytham frowned in reflex and now Connor was disconcerted, starting to move from his seat like trying to make space between him and the table, there was no need for words, the message thought was disturbing. He was just not used to that, repressing him without thinking, he could not stand feeling out of control, and that thing Connor did, could not let it out of hand.

They finished the meals both still unsure of what to do, Connor got up from the chair, his hands still in the table so he could talk closer to Haytham, he was not sure if he was trying to whisper or threaten –We will talk in the night, I’ll see you in the same place- then he took a few steps heading to the exit- I have plenty to think about- He felt baffled but was better that way, hasty decisions had left him were it was.

He walked out too, he keep reminding himself not to follow Connor, maybe he just wanted to find a way to disappear and not return, if it was what he wanted he should let him go, he tried to think of this to keep his thoughts in peace but the determination in Connor’s eyes… deeply he knew he was not going anywhere.

\---

Time passed and Haytham waited, the people slowly going and leaving the place empty, already late he decided to go to his room, did not bring tranquility the silence neither the already dark sky. In a effort to keep his mind busy he decided to write in his journal, filled page after page, some he burned and started again, did not put nothing but facts and did not pretended to put anything about Connor and him, that was a information better to keep to himself. Truth was he did not wanted to think what was going to happen between the two, did not wanted him to run away, even if the most logical thing was to feel scared or even disgusted; the plan had not changed, he wanted Connor by his side and make him leave the Assassins, but everything was taking a different route, he was not sure if he could go on like this, everything could be easily misinterpreted, there was a true caring and concern for him, he even admitted he liked his company, the fact that he returned after events with Church brought him joy, showed that Connot trusted him, but all this could be used by his enemies, like he was trying to manipulate him, playing with his emotions, and he feared Connor trusted more those people than him. He will eventually lose against them.

By custom he turned to look behind him (he had learned to be always aware of an enemy since he left London), just at that moment Connor entered the room, he was not sure if he knocked the door, didn’t even hear his footsteps, immediately felt uneasy, Connor waited standing and was wearing his hood making difficult to see his face. – Give me a moment, I´ll just finish this- Connor nodded while Haytham returned to write in his journal, he hoped this could allow him to return to his usual peace of mind, but in his back there was the feel of danger, felt the heavy gaze of Connor on him, he looked behind just to affirm his presentiment, wondered if he would have to get used to that look.

The dark and cold room was only filled by the sound of Haytham writing, as it was before Connor entering, only he and the circle of light made by the candle illuminating the room, but that ended way too soon as he heard the steps of Connor getting closer.

-It’s already late- Haytham silently watched as Connor took the quill pen from his hand, almost imperceptibly he reached his arm and guided him to rise from the chair, walk and then sit on the bed, Connor sat next to him. It was not like him to follow someone easily, clearly he was not used to that, but his son was acting different, his look and presence, he seemed in a hurry, which kept him silent.

-I been thinking about how we--- since the beginning end up fighting or just disagree with each other, but I think this might be beneficial for both- Haytham raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was following what he was saying. -This?-

-What I mean is we could never create a bond, not when I was so busy and upset with you, and all just…makes sense now-

-Oh great! Would you like to share your revelation now?- Connor did not let himself intimidate, he just moved his hands as if trying to explain but his mouth kept the words- I don’t know how to call it! I just know I want this- and THIS was making his head explode, he just passed his hand over his eyes trying to put order in his thought. Softly a hand stroked his cheek and almost invisible he felt Connor lips. It was a simple and short contact, did not expected that he did so casually.

-Connor, THIS is not what you want, really. We were lucky no one found out last night- he had to do this, he had to scold him, that was the only thing he could focus if he didn’t wanted to ruin things- You don’t even know the risk that we are taking.

-Yes, i know we could end up in the gallows- said Connor softly, he reached one of Haytham´s hand and hold it with both of his, not wanting him to go away - I tried so long to make you disappear, thinking you meant nothing to me- No, no, no screamed Haytham in his head, this could not become a declaration- but this… I feel is right- it had to remain as one night, nothing more, a slip and a mistake.

He removed his hand and put it over one of Connor arms, holding him still, and it hurt him feeling the eyes pleading him not to do this, to not reject him, he could feel how much the boy loved him, love? No, they could not have nothing like that, not even something close to call a relationship or being a couple, this could only turn in a wound for both, he could not do this to him, he was so lonely, desperate to cling to someone, just anyone he could feel close and comfort him. – I’m sorry Connor but I can’t give what you seek- As if the words were a spell the room felt colder and dark.

-You are not being fair, I will be the one to decided that-

-Let me save you from disappointment, one “good night” doesn’t mean “this” will work-

-And I’m suppose to believe all you say-

-Of course, I forgot you never silent to me-

\- And what if you are wrong? – exasperated he  grunted, like talking to a rock, a part of him still not believing how naïve he was, how he could cling to such a illusion, was almost touching.

-I want you to prove it- Haytham fell in the bed with Connor under him, his hand dragged him by the neck keeping him close- What?! Are you mad?!-

-I don’t think I’m asking the impossible, I just want you to prove me I’m wrong- Connor was decided, full of conviction, and there was also that look that followed him since the morning, it was not just a strong will, there was great passion, almost possessiveness, he did not know someone could wish for something so longingly, and all those emotions were directed to him, making him feel overwhelmed and clueless.

Maybe he was becoming crazy, because it seemed difficult to refuse, and the thing was that he was so tempted to keep going but he feared that he would not be able to stop- One could be a mistake but twice…twice is asking to keep happening- Connor leaned his head, pressing the hand still placed on Haytham´s neck- Its fine by me- He knew he was not going to make him change his mind, he knew this could get into his biggest mistake, and still he was thinking in the possibility, just as Connor did, perhaps he also wished for someone to hold on, any person close to him disappeared, died or betrayed him, damn he was getting into a sentimental old man

–If…this is going to happen we will have to make some points clear- Connor made a bored face, he didn’t wanted more lectures- But for the moment, ill say It will be good to not have any kind of weapon in bed, that knife in my neck is really unsettling- the assassin half smiled rising to be seated in the bead with Haytham still over his legs , removed his hidden blades from his arms and tossing them out as well as his belt with guns and some other knifes he kept with him. Haytham watched no changing his serious expression- Happy now?- he said nothing, until he was sure Connor had no more weapons he disposed of his own.

Connor continued taking of his coat, in the dark room still lighted by the candle, the light about to go off, without the hood he could see more clearly Connor´s face, it relaxed him, it was easier to read his intentions. Connor then moved his hands over him, to the collar of his coat pulling it down slowly, over his shoulders, outlining his arms, falling like silk.

When Haytham removed his shirt the hands of Connor immediately traced the scars, more in a curious way than in the need of touch. Most of them were cuts, lines of soft skin that his fingers followed like a map while his mouth reached his collarbone, kissing and licking while the air in his lungs growth hotter. Haytham was not used to this, to fell like the prey, in a quick move he pushed Connor down into the mattress again, when he was left without his vest his fingers went to the side of his body, his lips kissing and licking the line in the middle of his body, spending more time while licking in the muscles in his abdomen, each of them traced until his tongue went down his navel until the line of his pants, tempting to keep going down.

His hand went back up, massaging the muscles, the strong arms, his neck, his chest, making circular motions that made Connor fell like in heaven, a hand ghosted at his hips just a gentle squeeze to bring Connor back to the world, the hand keep caressing his leg until he went to his inner tight, a pant escaping his lips, the reaction was immediate as his body leaned to the side to get more of that touch -Haytham…- the voice soft and half broken.

-Yes?- Connor said nothing, just put his arms around Haytham´s neck, pulled him so close that Haytham could hear and fell the soft and warm pants of his son on his ear, sending chills on his body. A hand searched between their bodies, taking Connor´s erection and starting to stroke him, Connor buried his head back into the pillow in a quick move, along with a sharp cry escaping his mouth.

As his breathing increased and the puffs were more constant, Haytham felt more and more possessed by the feel to keep going, to leave him out of breath, shaking and in a complete mess, so tempted to see his back arching, to see him so desperate to find the contact, and he loved how inexperienced he was, how his body responded to any small touch, to each subtle change of his hand on his cock without being able to hide the shaking on his body.

As the hand raised his speed, Connor let out small moans, biting his lower lip when a sudden stream of pleasure went through his spine, clinging and burying his nails on Haytham´s back, leaving red marks on his skin, a reflection without intention to hurt, he could see how desperate Connor was for more, and just this was not going to be enough for him.

He stopped his hand leaving both catching their breath slowly, Haytham´s eyes fixed in the mess between them, on their cocks leaking precum, slowly he pushed Connor to fall into the bed, the room was now illuminated only by the moonlight, his gaze lost for a moment, enthralled by Connor, it felt so dangerous trying to tame this creature that could made him hesitate just by looking at it, even when he was the one above him, it felt like it was Connor deciding the next move, saying when, he knew he was trying to be more active In this, leaving small kisses, stroking his back, he didn’t looked hesitant like last time, but he still have a lot to learn,  and it was something he was willing to fix this night.

He went down settling himself between his legs, he was planning on being a little more gentle this time, giving him time to get used to it, thought there was always a possibility to break that promise; he pushed one finger inside him while his other hand on his stomach holded him still, hushing at the little grunt Connor made, surely didn’t expected that, his face in confuse and looking for answers- shhh, this way it will be more easily-waiting for Connor to reply, Haytham added a second finger, expectant to the next reaction of his son, his toes curled, he really wanted to see his desire increased. Added a third one, this time pushing them in and out, Connor muttered something he could not understand (probably Mohawk), his blood burned when a single word was repeated -Slower-

-We are just starting,

-Ah <I just…> I just want to enjoy it-

He got lost in a simple thought, the question still was. What was he thinking?, and it consumed him not to know, he grabbed the boy face a little more rough that he expected, he wanted to devour his mouth, get the words out of those fleshy lips, he felt like a beast as he watched those eyes wide open, he too expected a kiss, his lips slightly open, making this way to easy, and it made him think there was no trick, his feelings were sincere and that was what worried him the most, “this” meant love should not be involved, it was becoming more clear that it would not be “just sex” for him, but he could not fall for the same mistake, so he just hold his face- Ready?- surprised he responded a simple “yes”, their faces so close, sharing the warm but their lips never joined.

He was ready, when he was in, it felt like owning him oh so slowly, and it felt like losing everything of himself, he started to thrust, making sure it was not going to fast, even if that was the thing he desired most now, going hard and fast and feel the bliss, as if noticing this Connor smirked- It´s ok, I’m not made of glass-

-Just been cautious- said dry, he knew Connor could take more than that, hell, he was made of pure muscle, but then his mind went with a idea and he stopped, buried completely inside of him -<Ah…what is it?>-

-Move your hips- he could see how his pupils dilated at that suggestion, probably embarrassed, he found himself struggling, one first movement impaling himself in, a second still looking for approval, a third gradually losing the count, his legs trembling while pushing himself against him, Haytham moved a hand on Connor´s ass, guiding the movement of his hips and in a few movements more he had a slow rhythm going, letting him do the job- yes, like that- said encouraging, Connor mumbled more words he could not understand and oh!, that body arching was damn tempting, he had no idea how It made his blood boil. He had to focus on not start thrusting like a mad dog.

-I really hope you appreciate this- he teased with a thrust- !Aaaaah! <Please!>-his hips moved faster, frenetically searching release, it was getting so tight inside of him, Haytham could barely take it anymore, in such a feat he came out and hold Connor still, he only heard the whimper and arms searching for him, embracing him with all his strength, but not even that was going to make him keep going- I need you to relax- Said Haytham in a hoarse voice -But…-

-Wait, and you will have it- Connor shut his eyes, clenched fists trying to obey –A..all right- this was more difficult than he expected, his body trembled when he was trying to hold still, even making his arms to let go was almost impossible, bit by bit catching his breath.

Haytham slowly rising the legs of Connor and making his hips to stay lifted, a awkward position for him but perfect to touch that bundle of nerves inside him that will make him groan, he waited but still making sure that sensation in the pit of his stomach was aching for more, even as quiet as Connor was trying to be, his face reflected pain like he was dying- Still struggling?- brown eyes burned like fire, showing a mixture of rage and pain -Just do it! Hurry up!-

In a teasing voice-I’m not sure if you are re---

-HAYTHAM PLEASE!-he could feel those nails digging on his shoulder, about to lose control, he was going to kill him if he didn´t do it-Very well then…- followed by a sharp cry, he buried himself as deep as he could go, without leaving him time to think he keep thrusting over and over, faster, his insides painfully tightening around his cock -Ha..haah…aaah- both moaning as pleasure rushed through their bodies, every time touching the right spot inside him.

He felt those legs clinging to his hips, and a thread of saliva falling from his son’s mouth, tempting him to devour, he clenched his teeth and stroked Connor´s cock with force, like some kind of punishment, but this not only made him shout a whimper also made him sway his hips in time with the thrusts . And it was Haytham the one about to come; he pushed all his weight over him, his nose buried in his neck and that delicious scent. He needed him so much. –AH! DAMMIT CONNOR!-he felt teeth biting his neck, the pain hitting his body and mixing with pleasure straight to his cock, he came and in two thrusts more Connor too.

While both tried to catch their breath he pulled a little the hair of Connor, trying to save his neck-What the devil…- immediately ran a hand over the wound, starting to bleed a little.

-Sorry- resignedly Haytham sighed-You will be all right-said reassuring, and it felt nice, Connor´s hand on his back and seeing that smile brightening his face, it was a long lost feeling- Come here- He followed Connor to the bathroom, this one took alcohol and poured it in a cloth, then put it over Haytham´s wound.  Ah… such a nostalgic feeling.

-I’m glad this happened- said in a quiet voice

-Excuse me? I hope you are not talking about the bite- he smiled and shook his head- No I was talking about the…- he stopped thinking and giving a look at Haytham- …sex- there was not a clear way for him to say it, it wasn’t love or some kind of relationship It was just that, and Haytham could understand it-Yeah I bet you enjoyed it- said almost sarcastic.

-It wasn’t just that but…I wanted to make sure of something you said- this drove the curiosity of Haytham, and he asked with his gaze- it was true when you said “neither of the two was going to stop”-this made a strange hole in his throat, so he said nothing, Connor removed the cloth from the wound that had stopped bleeding –I will make up for this-

-What is it you had in mind?-

-Well, since we are already here- he got up and went to the tub, allowing the water to fill it.

-Sounds good-


	10. Chapter 10

This only took half a year...surely the next chapter would be on december hahahaha....(busy university...) (probably not kidding)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-How is it?- Connor said to his father, who was laying on the tub filled with warm water- I’m fine- he said calm, Connor placed himself behind him, kneeling on the floor so he could have a better access to the tub, Haytham could not look what he was doing, eventually turning suspicious, he laid his hands on Haytham´s hair, in a way to keep him still but also to start caress his gray hair, first just placing his hands on his sides over his ears and falling to the red ribbon, detangling the fabric and letting his hair loose, he wanted to make him feel comfortable, it have been difficult to make Haytham to trust him, It was still not what he wanted but he was making progress, small actions bit by bit making him feel less threaten, he was not sure if it could ever get his complete trust, painfully the same way as he trusted Charles, but he was not going to withdraw now.

  
His hands roamed his hair occasionally falling to his neck close to the mark of the bite he did, he really had no intention of doing that but in the moment he felt his heart bursting and a scream that he find no other way to contain, they had keep this a secret after all, unconsciously a smile slipped, his thumb made circles on his neck and back, pressing with strength so he could see Haytham’s eyes close in complete relaxation, it was rewarding, he continued this for a while then he took a soap over the long arms, from the muscles of his arms to his slender fingers, then over his chest and stomach making big circles, Haytham had his head slightly titled to the side of the tub, eyes still closed like he was close to fall sleep, he felt the urge to devour his lips and suddenly wake him up, it was strange he evoked such mischief, like he was some child.

  
He didn’t remember that kind of feeling since…long ago, and like a blow he felt guilty, how could he be so happy? How could he felt so at peace and satisfied? There was a war still going out there, there was a man he had to kill, there was many people he had to protect, Achilles and the assassins trust was over him. How could this man turn his whole world in a big disaster, how could he felt so satisfied and guilty, there was something wrong with him.

  
Haytham noticed the change in Connor, his hands stopping over his arms, he perceived blue eyes on him asking what was wrong, he could only half smile, at this Haytham looked away suddenly serious, both remained still an silent.

  
Connor has his eyes fixed into nothing, it was only when he felt his arms moved by Haytham and his face in front of him that he responded blinking, Haytham had a very serious look, maybe even a little concerned –You look tired-he simply said, he felt remorse between telling or not what was on his mind, maybe he already knew, since there was no answer Haytham get up of the tub and went to the room, he felt disappointed of himself, certainly it was not what he wanted, trying to put the pieces back it was better to take some time to clear his mind after taking a bath, he remained some time just sitting in the water.

  
Once out he could see Haytham already in bed, looking around for his clothes he hold his robes, reminding himself he was a assassin and the man who give him those clothes, he could not help but fell betraying him, even a little disgusted.

  
He pleased the robes carefully on a chair then proceeded to go to bed, Haytham was lying on his side and Connor behind him, carefully on not making too much movement, he didn’t like that Haytham was giving him the back but he didn’t feel like fighting about it, he just tried to relax and finding a comfortable way to sleep, he got closer to him attracted by the warmth, he wanted to embrace him close but thought it may be too abusive and didn’t know how he would react, just wanting the guilt to disappear, he didn’t wanted to think that what he did was wrong, that he may have acted too quick, no, it fell right, in an odd way he felt Haytham cared for him, still not willing to leave a felling exposed, that it could only hurt them, but that didn’t matter to him at all, he didn’t need to hear a word of love from Haytham, only that feel like a bliss and everything disappear that he showed him, just have him close and the felling that all was complete, he placed his forehead on his shoulder, just close enough to make sure he was still there while sleeping, soon he serenely fell asleep.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
It was no surprise for Haytham when he woke up and felt those legs entangled with his own, and a soft warm breath on his shoulder, slowly he turned around to be face to face with Connor, this one slowly raised his head and opened his eyes looking at him, still sleepy he let himself fall back to the pillow, this made Haytham smile slightly mocking - You are like a hibernating bear- to his surprise he was answered whit a upset sound.

  
Haytham has found Connor to be a very deep sleeper, as if he was completely disconnected, and it was somehow charming, for a person like him who was so easily awaken to found him so peacefully sleep, or the fact that he could be like that with someone like himself. –Sleep then- He told him, not even answering Connor got close to him curling like a cat, in no ways to fight it he wrapped his arms around him, oddly he was able to fall deep asleep too.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
Latter he was woke up by soft kisses on his neck, slowly going up to his jaw and cheek, fully waking up he moved back when he felt soft lips in the corners of his own, his hand on Connors lips keeping him away –Now what has gotten in to you?-  
-What?-he looked confused-You are…- he sighed, Connor backed off, lowering his gaze clearly grieved- I told you we should not make this …personal- thinking while saying the last word.

  
-So having sex is all right but a kiss too much?-Haytham groaned passing a hand trough his face- You know what I meant, some actions can be easily misinterpreted, we are playing in thin ice-looking away Connor answered with soft voice –I know that, there is no need for it to meant something, I’m just curious-That he could tell, Haytham had tried to prevent kisses most times because it was not something he usually did with a affair, there was never a need for that nor did it matter.

  
Slowly Connor closed the space between them, lips brushing quickly taking the initiative and stole him a kiss, Haytham responded and put a hand on Connor´s neck to keep him close, it was alright he keep thinking, it was like this for Connor, it meant nothing more than curiosity just like all the other things they did in bed, only a need for closeness focused on him.

  
When their lips parted to let a tongue in, he playfully ran a thumb over his chin, Connor had such succulent lips, running his tongue over them and saliva wetting them-Ah…-moving above Haytham, Connor fought to get dominant in the kiss, letting little space between them, when they had to separate for air Connor placed little kisses over his lips, finally satisfied he separated of him, so rewarding was the calm gaze on Haytham and his half opened lips, immobile on the bed.

  
-Thanks, it was really nice- Haytham´s hand wandered under his shirt on his back, same way lifting of the shirt, tongue circling a nipple and sucking while the other hand pinched his twin, a breathy moan escaped his lips, surprised by Haytham´s advantage-Are we going to…-

  
Are you going to act silly and tell me that was not your plan? - He smiled- Now it is-a heated kiss again but Haytham stopped this one to talk- I fear I’m consenting you too much-

  
And I think I deserve it- he attacked his mouth again already addicted-you owe me many years- their bodies united and connor´s body arching over him, looking for a way to remove his shirt, Haytham had his hands over his ass massaging while their breaths mingled at the same rate.

  
Both unable to stay still, moving and fighting for control, the bed a mess of disarray and tangled blankets without giving an inch, Connor had his shirt stuck on his chest while Haytham on the neck, his pants halfway yet still fighting in bed. Tangled.  
Haytham changed and explore Connor´s chest, the lips over his abs and nipples kissing and licking, Connor clutching to his shirt, his expression of satisfaction and mouth open while he did the work. Quickly he removed what was left of their shirts, the adrenaline already rushing through his blood, it was always like this, there was always a moment where his mind would leave him like he was a animal, and he wanted to have everything of him, to know for sure that there was the same burning flame in him.

  
Blue eyes didn’t have mercy on him too, his hand already massaging his balls and laying with him just to hear the breaths and grunts escape his mouth.  
He could still feel the mark of his lips on his own, burning and occupying his mind, taking over his mouth, running over his neck again and again, and Connor left him do it, giving more access lifting his face, brown eyes fixed in a point of the ceiling and nothingness, enjoying caresses of warm hands.

  
A sharp cry escape when Haytham got his hand o his member, stimulating it without mercy, hard and fast was the only thing he could process in his mind, meows and probably crystal eyes was what Haytham was looking, muscles tensing and pounding heart like a drum, he could see his desperation, without slowing down his hand and then there was a scream along with a strong shudder. For a moment he thought he had finished, that he had foolishly precipitate, apparently Connor had more resistance that it seems, heavily breathing and with flushed face he approached for a kiss, taking the instant to look eye to eye, he was trembling, so close to his release.

  
He would have preferred to take time and enjoy it more but wanted to completely finish the little resistance left in Connor, he purred like a cat close to him, holding his face making sure it was watching him, wanted to show him who was in control, kissed his cheek happy that Connor was still on the edge.

  
Not wanting to extend it more, he let his cock in deep as he could and just that was enough for Connor to come, clenched his fist at the delicious sensation through his body, his cock tight in him, and moved at a good rhythm until finally reaching his own satisfaction, Connor didn’t seem to mind and was looking him with a wild look. –If I had to guess, I would say you are not yet satisfied-

  
-You guess right, I’m not finished with you- and fiercely caught his mouth.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
It was so late and Haytham already lost count on how many times they had done it, pretty much everywhere in the room, would certainly have memories everywhere by the time Connor leaves. A fairly exhausting session and the hunger, soon they would have to stop and go eat.

  
And while his mind was busy in these simple tasks, he was also busy thrusting inside of Connor who was riding him, the heavy weight making the bed creak, and while his hand stilled on his hips, he could not help but see all the mess on his body, cum, sweat, messy hair, bruises. Could not have been wilder.

  
A slight whimper a shudder and Connor reached his limit, going numb and resting his face on his shoulder, it could feel his tired puffs on his chest; both remained still, letting the cold air enter their skins. Connor went to his mouth, kissing with strength like always. Haytham believed he was shy the first times, how wrong he was, more than shy was that he did not know how to approach, what to do, but now that he knows he was fierce, Haytham was very sure Connor did not like to be treated gently, it made him moan louder when he was harsher

  
–We need to rest- His mouth was still on him, Connor´s eyes never lost the brightness but could see he was also tired, softly he whispered in his lips- Once more…-  
-But this time has to be the last- he said a little menacing.  
-Um…yes, the last…- He was not sure if he was saying it tired or sleepy, surprisingly Haytham moved below him, pulling his body quick, that way Connor was bellow and Haytham above.

  
No longer needed to prepare him, he thrust into his warm channel, careful but taking pace -Ahh….-whimpered soft and his body twitched, some more thrust in the right spot, hitting it again and again, and could soon see his breathing hurried. And then he was completely turned on by that word, mattered little it was so wrong, but the way he spoke it, made it felt almost praised.  
-Father…-

  
He was turned around, stomach on the bed and his erection brushing the sheets while Haytham keep thrusting inside him, he wanted to search down for his member but his hand was slap away by Haytham -Don’t, now be a good boy- he meowed on the verge of release- Just do it! - he cried out, a hand on his shoulder and one on his ass holding him still, his plea like a song.

  
Connor was filled with waves of unimaginable pleasure all over his body, shivering and squirming in the bed, the sensation building up unable to resist, sinking his face on the blankets, clenching his teeth so hard, his hips trying to move along with the thrust but not allowed to, so close he just need a little more…

  
-uh!- His eyes opened wide, Haytham stopped still inside him, he turned around just to see an arrogant smile, like saying “I have you completely under my control” , made a cold drop fall on his face-I can’t hear you-said in a raspy voice.

  
-Ah! AAh! Ah!-he was thrust again deeper, always in the right spot, the most intense sensation filling his senses, and he was filled with his warm essence, overflowing through his legs, he cried out, body shaking while his orgasm lit every nerve on his system. Could feel Haytham´s body resting over him, as well a hand over his, looking to entwine his fingers.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
A moment of peace should not be such a strange concept, but it was, and he feel like a fool, thinking that he could have this on his control, that it would not just take over of his being, how could he be so immature, Haytham knew it and because of that he avoided him, and as the time passed it seemed harder and harder to think being away from him, and it was frightening, maddening, even worse the idea of having to end him.

  
The two were resting sideways, facing one another, only observing, looked deep blue eyes, as if remembering something, and even stranger was when he run his hand through his hair, accommodating it first behind his ear, latter just stroking his hair, minutes passed and he keep going, with any other he would have removed his hand, but he let him, it was warm even…tender, it was something completely different, he had never acted like that, and it was as everything was dissipate, even if Haytham´s words and actions were contradicted, the truth was now showing, he didn’t know if he would accept it, if he would deny it and would follow his strict code, anyway there was nothing more for him to reflect, his soul responded unsettling, the anger, sadness and loneliness.

  
Haytham filled the missing elements in him.


End file.
